


Blue Eyes, Blue Skies

by dessatiny



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, BL, Craving, Crying, Cute, Emotional, Fear, Fluff, Heartbreak, Heartwrenching, High School, KagaKuro - Freeform, KuroKaga, Loneliness, Love, Lust, M/M, Misdirection, Psychological, Sad, Sadness, Shounen ai, Suicide, Sweet, Tears, Tragedy, Unrequited Love, Yaoi, envy - Freeform, heart breaking, heart wrenching, nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessatiny/pseuds/dessatiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday Kagami would venture to the rooftop of the school just to enjoy the sight. To enjoy the beautiful blue sky, but one day a mysterious blue-haired boy shows up. Kagami shocked and afraid of his mysterious sudden appearance, they grow to become good friends; Kagami struggles to find out why the blue-haired boy is always on the roof trying to find out what he was hiding... but then he eventually finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something like this for a while. I usually write tragedy stories. IRONIC. Anyways. I don't ship these two a lot because I ship AkaKuro but then... this makes more sense. Please enjoy this story. It'll be short. So don't worry.
> 
> (Taiga's POV)

I looked down at the grass below me. Hanging onto the railings.

The roof was as lonely as always. I didn't mind it at least. I mostly enjoy being with my friends but it's common for me to be lonely... up here at least. I never really quite got used to how quiet it was though. All I hear is the wind rushing against my skin. I never noticed the flowers. They were so colorful, how could I forget about them? They looked developed. I want to go down there and pick them but, they seem fine where they are right now. 

I sighed. I always come up here alone, it's so devastating. I mean-- I'd usually be practicing basketball right now but having no one to practice with is kind of boring. What's good about being competitive when there's no one to be competitive to? I exhaled. I guess it's time to go back down anyways. I have a class I'm about to miss. I pushed myself away from the railing. I closed my eyes thinking about how boring this day'll be but then--

 

"Oof!" I bumped into something. It's small and-- "huh?"

 

A boy. A blue haired boy looking up at me, with those pearl blue eyes. Droopy. He seems confused. Does he even go here? He's wearing the school uniform... 

 

WAIT. 

"I thought I was the only one up here--!" I jumped back. I fell on my behind. This is just... awkward. He just stands there. So emotionless. Monotone. He finally gestured. What is he going to do? Huh--?

 

"I want a vanilla milkshake..." he scratched his head-- t-that's his first impression of meeting me?!

...

"THIS IS THE FIRST TIME WE'VE MET AND THAT'S THE FIRST THING YOU SAY?" I yelled. He shrugged.

"I really want one though."

"T-then go get one!" I retorted.

"I don't want to."

"WHO EVEN ARE YOU?" I scratched my head blankly. I don't even know what's going on, my mind is just so scrambled. I don't even know how he even got here. I didn't hear the door behind me open or close, and I absolutely was sure that I was the only one up here. No one was around when I came up here anyways. Unless he was hiding... but I wouldn't look around and try to find him. 

He suddenly lightened up. "Oh." he let out. A-are you... serious? "My mistake," he continued. ??? He held out his hand politely. His skin is so white, it looks soft... supple. "I'm Kuroko." he flourished. I couldn't help but just give him a reply anyways... it's not like I'm actually looking forward to being friends with him though. I just wanted to know who he was.

"I'm Kagami," I shook his hand. He suddenly jolted as I grasped onto it. "Something wrong?" I asked. I let go of his hand. His hand started turning red. The color started to spread to his wrist. I could see it thumping. Ah... what?

"O-ow..." he pouted a little. EHH?! He's hurt from a handshake?! How weak!

"You're hurt from a handshake?!" I let out. He nodded.

"I-I guess--"

"W-well what do you mean you guess! Looks like you're clearly in pain!" I replied.

 

..."Ah?" I let out a noise. His lips formed a smile. His small lips. I started to grow suspicious. What's wrong with this kid, is he lonely? I guess so. He started to stare at his hand. He does look like he's in pain but... why is he so happy?

 

"In a long time," he stated. His voice was quiet-- I suddenly jumped.

"W-what?" I questioned.

"No one has ever touched me... in a long time..." his smile started sprouting. I don't really know what he means. Why is he so happy about someone touching his hand? He suddenly looked up at me surprised. I jumped.

"A-ah..." I rubbed the back of my neck. 

"O-oh, sorry." he smiled again pretending like nothing happened. "That was embarrassing."

"What do you mean no one has touched you in a  _long time?_ " I folded my arms. He seemed happy with the fact that we were strangers that shook hands anyways.

 

He let out a quick inhale. I saw how his face started turning peachy. This was too strange. "I..." he trailed off with that only letter coming out of his mouth. I feel like he's thinking of making an excuse but... I guess I don't have a choice but just to lay off that topic if it really does make him like this.

"Are you a first year?" I asked instead. I switched the subject. I feel like he shouldn't be stuttering just to talk about handshakes though.

"Yes," he replied.

"Oh, same." I stretched out my limbs. At least I'm not lonely around here, I can finally have an easing talk with someone that's in my grade. At least. "Do you always come up here?" I asked. I want to get to know him more, he's such a mystery. He's so quiet. He nods. He turns his head. The sun reflects off of his eyes, making them gleam. I feel uneasy but-- I turned my head to the direction of where he was looking.

A lonely corner of where the railing is bent. I don't really know why I never see him though. That place is just so open. Maybe it's because he lacks presence? I mean that's how we met anyways. He lacked so much presence that I didn't even know that he was here. How many times does he even come here? "Do you..." I gulped. I don't really want a stalker, "do you see me come up here?" I asked.

He nodded. Strange. "You never notice me, though," his mood was a bit off. "Kagami-kun,"

"Kagami-kun?" I repeated.

"You come here a lot," he added. I stuffed my hands in my pocket. I then scoffed at the wind. 

"I know," I stated. "I come here more than I think too." he seems so at ease all of a sudden. He's used to my presence probably since I come here a lot. 

"Kagami-kun," he calls my name. Curiosity fills my facial expression, " his hand is fully healed. That's quick. "Why do you come up here?" he asked.

 

I don't know too but, something here just makes me so curious. Something here makes me feel drawn-- like the scenery? Things are going to quick for me to comprehend the question. I don't really know what just happened a moment ago too. First I was heading to class-- but then I suddenly bumped into him and now we're talking about why I come up here. I don't even... agh. Anyways. "I'm not really sure myself," I replied. "Maybe it's the scenery-- or maybe it's the fact that it's just nice to finally be alone up here..." I sighed.

I was right anyways. It's so crowded inside. My friends are always too busy. I end up practicing by myself in basketball and, well, I just dislike crowds. They remind me of how crowded it was in America but then it wasn't that bad. 

"Kagami-kun," he says my name again, "Do you need a friend--?"

"I ALREADY HAVE FRIENDS!" I retorted. I didn't  _plan_ to meet you anyways... you just appeared. 

"Kagami-kun. Are things going too fast for you?" he asked. No crap!

"Of course! You pop up out of no where and now we're having a casual everyday conversation!" I scratched my head. I feel a weird aura around him, but there isn't one. "I have no clue who you just were a couple minutes ago," I confronted. 

"I'm sorry--"

"Why are you apologizing" I pointed at him. He backs up a little nervously. 

"I just thought it would be a good time introducing myself," he replied. Ah! He didn't mean to creep up on me then. That's good. But... why does he come up here too? I suddenly yawned. I sat down leaning on the railings.

He sits besides me. He's so tiny, why is that? I noticed how frequently his eyes shift away from mine as I try to contact him.

"Kuroko," I had to ask him. He turns his head towards me. He tilts his head. "How come you didn't introduce yourself earlier?" I asked. 

"I thought you would think I was stalking you--"

"Well it doesn't make a difference!" I started to sweat. This kid... what's with him? He's so strange. "When did you even start coming here?!"

"A while ago. Before you started coming up here--"

"I started coming up here on the second week of school, you seriously came up here the first week of school?" I asked. I folded my arms behind my back. The railings are uncomfortable but they're the only thing holding me up from falling. He scrunches up into a little ball.

"Y-yeah..." he seemed nervous. Is he the type of person that doesn't have many friends or what? I feel like I understand why though. He barely talks, he's so shy, and he lacks presence. It's been five months since school started and he probably still doesn't have any friends. I feel like I'm digging myself into a grave anyways. I should just go back to class but I feel like... he's overwhelmingly lonely.

"Don't you feel lonely staying up here by yourself when I leave?" I asked. I don't stay for long anyways. I usually eat lunch here daily, but I feel like he spends the rest of his day here. He's probably too nervous to make friends anyways. 

"No, I'm used to it anyways..." his voice is quiet. His breathing is faint. I could hardly hear it. He seems so down about something. I don't want to ask though. We just met anyways. "Aren't you lonely here too Kagami-kun?" he asked.

I nodded. "The quiet is freaky, but it's calming, y'know?" he let out a soft noise. Then he nodded. He covers his mouth with his collar. His cheeks are flustered. Seriously, he's kind of easy to read but hard at the same time. Y'know? I feel like he's just a kid who's lost in his own little world stuck on this rooftop anyways, I hope I'm not right. Those people freak me out. But I wonder why he comes up here anyways. "Why do you come up here?" I asked him.

 

He doesn't reply. Ugh-- is he ignoring me? I don't look at him. I feel like leaving right now. He's kind of boring. I wonder how vanilla shakes taste like, I never had one before--

 

I feel something cold slump on my shoulder. I feel something tickle my skin. It's soft. Ah. I looked down on my shoulder and saw him knocked out on MY SHOULDER. This kid... I felt a vain pop out of anger on my forehead. I sighed. I ignored him though. He probably was tired... that's probably why he didn't talk much. Right? Gosh. This day is going to be weird.

 

I already feel like sleeping too. 


	2. Appearance & Occurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day Kagami arrives once again on the rooftop. Not forgetting completely about Kuroko, he waits for him sitting on the railing. Soon after that, Kagami and Kuroko develop a strange relationship as Kagami soon realizes how adorable Kuroko is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won't be like the last chapter. I promise.

Yesterday was strange-- alright! I have to admit it but it was super strange!

I felt his head still on my shoulder even when I was walking home like he was following me, but then he wasn't. I couldn't feel the coldness from my hand but I still heard his voice lingering in my ears. I feel like he won't be here today though. I just want to eat my bento and go to class--! I had to make up for yesterday, ugh. I missed class because of that sleepy head... oh well. I just can't expect everything to change, can I?

I slammed open the door. I looked around to see if he was here but then,

 

He wasn't.

I was finally alone.

 

I felt at ease at least. Being alone is common for me up here but then am I really? He did lack so much presence that I ended up not seeing him throughout the months. It's a little cold today anyways, I'm glad I bought my jacket. I quickly put on my jacket as if it was an emergency but it was freezing. I wonder if Kuroko gets cold up here. It's pretty chilly. The harsh wind hitting against his fragile, pale skin, it's so white. His hands are soft... but I don't feel any warmth. I feel kind of disturbed all of a sudden. 

I started walking up to the railing then grabbed them. The railings sent a chill down my spine. It was almost as cold as his hand. I really enjoyed looking down though. The distance, and the flowers were just astonishingly brilliant. I would look up at the distance and see the cars in motion while the traffic rises. I would always breathe in the fresh air and hope that this new day would be better than the last. Of course that trick never works but it makes me hopeful for something. I leaned on the railings. I slouched over and placed my chin over my hands.

"I wonder if Kuroko is here..." I whispered to myself. I could feel something crawl against my back-- like guilt. Like something terrible happened. I had this strange feeling ever since I met Kuroko. When I first laid a finger on him I could feel something strange crawling up my arm. I don't really care though. As long as I know that he's up here with me now and not stalking me, I could actually make him a friend of mine.

I felt something tap my shoulder. I ignored it. I'm so tired. I could sleep right here. I would probably catch a cold though--

 

"Kagami-kun, isn't the railing cold?"

"KYA!!" I suddenly turned around and saw his fluffy blue hair being taken away by the wind. He's... so invisible... "I-I-I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T HERE!" I shouted. He shook his head.

"I was always here. You just never see me--"

"You need to make your presence visible next time,"

"But I was by you this whole time?"

"Well you should of informed me before!" I retorted. Sheesh. This kid really gets on my nerves, is he _that_ shy? This doesn't matter though. I don't care. I just want to spend my time up here and make it worth it. With him maybe. "Anyways," I saw the frost float out of my mouth as I exhaled. I suddenly took a glimpse at his outfit. "Aren't you cold?" I asked. He's still wearing our summer uniform.

"I don't mind the cold," he smiled softly. What? "I'm used to it." he added. Is that why he's so cold whenever I touch him? How is he used to it anyways?

"Used to it?" I asked. "You're a first year." I continued.

"I'm always used to going out in the cold," he replied. Oh. "I don't have any friends and I..." he trails off.

"And you what?" I wanted to hear him out. I wanted to know.

"I'm always lonely, my family knows but they don't do anything about it... that's why I sometimes skip my classes just to be up here..." he cupped his hands around his mouth and exhaled. He runs away to the roof just to get away from life basically. I guessed right then. He's just a loner trapped in his own little world. I guess. I looked at how his peachy cheeks tinted. His ears aren't red but they're just so white... does he ever go to class? 

"So, you're basically lonely?" I asked.

He nodded. "No one notices me because the lack of my presence;" he looked up at me with such desirable eyes though. Like he's actually... praising me with just a look. His eyes sparkled. 

 

_Badump_

 

"I'm so happy that you noticed me though," he smiled. 

 

_Badump_

 

"I'm sorry about my first impression though," he giggled. "I don't remember... how to make friends..." he covered his cheeks. 

 

_Badump_

 

"But,"

 

_Badump_

 

"I'm so happy... that someone actually noticed me..." his smile grew bigger than before. The smile stretched across his face. I felt so guilty now.

I felt so guilty for judging him, and calling him strange. I felt a sudden change course through me. Through my mind and my heart, I could even hear it thumping as he spoke. I felt like crap now. I can't believe I actually wanted to avoid being friends with him in the first place, so technically, I am the first friend he had this year... right? "..." nothing came out of my mouth as his smile died down. He seemed so proud of himself that he actually became noticeable, it almost hurts. I feel like coming up here now was a mistake but I would be his first friend so that's something I would cherish of course.

I want to him to cherish me too. "Then--" I grabbed his arm. They were icy cold, I ignored it. "Let's be friends!" I demanded him.

 

His cheeks turned flustered with color, then flushed with blossom red. His eyes lightened up. Ah...

He's actually pretty cute. 

W-WAIT

I'M A GUY

AND HE'S ONE TOO!

WHAT AM I SAYING?

"O--" he's going to say something! I jumped. "Okay!" he flourished. He suddenly made a cute noise as he reformed his smile. God dammit all. I never thought someone like him would... be this adorable. I suddenly shoved his hand away from me.

"O-okay," I suddenly started trying to get myself back on my feet. "b-but you should probably wear something--!" he suddenly wrapped his arms around me. "W-what are you doing?!" I panicked. I tried pushing him off of me as he clung on tighter, he's getting warmer but--!

 

"Kagami-kun is so warm," he squeezed me tightly as he said those words. I blushed. 

"W-what the hell?" I stuttered. I bumped into the railing. I suddenly felt something thumping hard inside of my chest, and it wouldn't stop. 

"I'm sleepy..." his voice was sluggish. "Kagami-kun..." I took a huge breath. God. This really isn't good. His grip loosens, giving me the chance to finally lay down I make him lay besides me. He looks pretty tired though, why is that? He looks like the type of guy that wouldn't stay up or anything, he looks like someone who would get all of their work done and eat alone at lunch, but, I have different vibes.

I feel like he's the reason why I come up here even though I just met him yesterday. The flowers only grew in the area only I looked. I never understood this school but it's unique... 

 

_Thump_

 

I felt something laying on my lap. I looked down immediately just to see him there. Knocked out. "W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL?!" I suddenly picked him up by the shoulders and started shaking him. He was slowly regaining consciousness. "H-hey! Kuroko! Don't knock out on me like that after deciding to become friends with me!" I felt my heart beating faster, every time I saw his pearly eyes it would remind me of how beautiful the sky was. 

"Ngh... Kagami-kun, it's not polite waking someone from their slumber like that," he rubbed his eyes while yawning.

"Y-you should go home then!" he shook his head.

"But I don't want to, I want to spend this day with Kagami-kun,"

"S-shut your face!" I suddenly let go of him. He tilted his head sideways. I looked away so I wouldn't see his puppy eyes. 

"Is Kagami-kun tired too?"

"N-no! I just need some air," I denied. He may be lonely and all but, he's so strange! And he must have at least one other friend... he can't be lonely like this. "And am I seriously your  _only_ friend?" I stated.

He shrugged. "I don't know--"

"How could you not know!" I sighed. "Jeez, you're a mess," I felt like squeezing him for some odd reason. I want to make him happy though. I feel like it's my job now. 

  
I wonder if the rest of the days will keep up like this.


	3. Velvet Tint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami is determined to make Kuroko feel accompanied, but then he suddenly feels a strange sensation whenever hes nearby him. Afterschool Kagami walks home with his friends. His friends suddenly ask him what he has been doing lately on the roof... the answer is a little obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's sudden but I didn't plan for this story to be long.

Kuroko ended up taking another nap on my lap. He seemed so tired. He seems so stressed though. 

The bags underneath his eyes and he's also always tired... why is he so tired all the time? His hair was silky, it looked insanely fluffy... is he even a boy? I caressed his cheek. I feel odd. His cheeks are so soft, such fair skin, supple. His eyes are so pearly blue, bright and beautiful... filled with such color that it blinds me. They look like the ocean, but they also look like the baby blue sky that I always look up at in the day. I never noticed how tempting it is to touch him. I want to cuddle with him like he's a lost kitten...

But I can't stand dogs.

They're big, and scary. Puppies are worst. They're not trained.

"Ngh..." he shifts his head a little, then his breaths hit against my thigh. Cold. His cheeks are cold. Why? Why is he so cold? He's as cold as ice. The tint on his cheeks never changed. Peachy pink. He must really be cold then... yeah right.  _He's used to it._ I don't remember seeing him in any of my classes though-- and I never see him anywhere but here. Why's that? I never expected someone like him to be here at my school. Does he only come here just to come to the roof? What is so special about this place anyways...

 

I only enjoy the view.

 

His eyes were about to open. He grunts a little-- then he tosses and turns. It seems as if he doesn't recognize where he is sleeping right now. It's been a couple of hours since, and it's almost been two hours. He slowly rubs his eyes sluggishly. "K-Kuroko..." I scratched my head. "You've been asleep for some time," I added. He gets up. He almost falls over.

"I..." he yawns. "Kagami-kun, I want to hold you some more," he mumbled. W-wait! No! We're both boys!

"W-why?!" I asked. I covered my face with my hands. I feel his arms slowly wrapping around my shoulders.

"Because Kagami-kun is so warm..."

 

_Badump_

 

I-I can feel my own heartbeat racing...

 

_Badump_

 

S-shit! He's so close!

 

"Get up already! Jeez!" I pushed him off. He suddenly regains consciousness and suddenly springs up.

"Kagami-kun, what time is it?" he asks suddenly. Jeez! It's been a while... there's no clock up here either-- but I do see people leaving the school already. The bell had just rung earlier for dismissal. How could he not hear it? "Is it time for you to leave?" he asked me. I got up.

"Yeah. You got to head home too, don't tell me you'll be staying here." I stretched out my legs. He's been laying on my lap for a while. He doesn't leave his scent on my clothing though. He gets up too. He looks at me like he's totally depending on me. I blushed a little. I pretend not to notice his staring but it's just so plain obvious. "You ok with me leaving?" I asked. He nodded.

He smiled. "Yeah. I'll be fine. See you tomorrow, Kagami-kun," he replies. He seemed at ease. I should leave him right now then. 

I started towards the door. The breeze was calm. I started walking backwards to wave at him. I wanted to see him one more time until I leave. I feel like if I leave him alone he would never leave this place. "See you tomorrow also, Kuroko--?" 

 

I waved to an empty space. He wasn't there. But he was just standing there. He was right there.

 

"What's with me today?" I whispered to myself as I opened the door.

 

I finally caught up with my friends. "Hurry up! You slow ass," Hyuga calls my name. I'm almost out of breath. I almost tripped down those stairs you know! 

"You finally decided to come down from the roof? Aye?" Izuki jokes. 

"Did you skip class?" Teppei asked me. I nodded. "Oh! Were you dealing with drugs--"

"Stop playing around!" I yelled at Teppei. He jolted. I finally caught up with them. The crowd in the school hallways are huge, I wonder if Kuroko has trouble going through them. Anyways. "And yeah, I did skip class," I inhaled.

We started walking home. My house isn't far from here. I could see it two blocks away. I wonder if Kuroko has gone home yet... I wonder if he ever does. He's up t here 24/7. Why is that? Is he just avoiding reality or does he have no choice? Why would he have no choice anyways... that's just some dark thoughts...

"Say, Kagami, you've been on the roof for quite some time these past few days," Izuki smiled softly. I turned my head. 

"Huh?" I finally realized what he said. "Oh! Yeah, I have been," I agreed. What's up with me lately though? 

"Why's that?" Izuki continued. I didn't want them to find out of course. I mean-- what if they knew Kuroko and Kuroko was just some punk kid who lies a lot and stuff? But he doesn't seem like it, he barely talks and he lacks presence. He's fairly quiet too. I looked away. I didn't respond. Maybe Kuroko likes being lonely though... but at the same time I know he doesn't. "Are you seeing someone up there--?"

"I..." I had to be honest though. I couldn't lie to my friends. They're important to me. Like him. "Yeah..." I quietly replied. 

 

"KAGAMI HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Izuki screamed to the others. 

"Oh!" "Really?"

"S-SHUT UP! I do not!" I hit Izuki on the head. "B-Baka Izuki!" I felt steam coming out of my ears. My cheeks feel tingly and so does my ears, I felt exposed. I don't like this feeling... I don't like it at all...

"Tell me! How is she like! Is she pretty? Is she tall? What color are her eyes! What color is her hair? Does she like basketball?" Izuki sprang. He's such a bother, but I can't help it. J-Just stop talking already! Jeez! I don't want to talk about Kuroko being my girlfriend! O-or boyfriend! What ever!

"I'm telling you I don't have a girlfriend!" I retorted. "B-but..." I sighed.

"But what?" Izuki tilted his head.

"I don't know..." I sighed. "My heart races whenever  _s-she's_ around... and whenever  _she_ touches me I feel tingly... a little! A-a little!" I shrieked. 

 

"So you're in love--?"

"So what if I-- eh?" I jumped. Love?

 

"Why do you have such a clueless expression?" Hyuga questioned. "You look like you never actually felt what love feels like," he added. I guess. I never knew how it felt like.

I never fell in love with someone because no one was my type. I don't know why though. There are so many pretty girls at school, and there are so many nice girls also... but why him? Damnit? Why is it a guy?! "I-I guess..." I shrugged. "I don't really pay attention to any of that gushy stuff but--"

 

"It feels wonderful, doesn't it?" Teppei suddenly said. My eyes lightened. "Love. The warmth of it... your heart constantly beating to the point where you think it might burst... to the point of whenever you're with that person you love, your mind becomes like scrambled eggs..." and on and on he continues to describe what it feels like. 

And it's surreal. It does feel wonderful. It feels astonishing and, well, confusing...

 

But why do I feel it towards him?


End file.
